Tests of a Relationship
by Spirkluva11
Summary: House and Wilson have been in a relationship for a while now. Of course being both men, bearing children is totally out of the question, not even spoken of. But wait, House is acting weird, and Wilson's worried. Why is he sick?
1. Chapter 1

House grunted every time that Wilson's balls slapped him on his butt, every time that Wilson's head brushed up against his prostate.

"Ah… fuck. James-right there-nghh…"

Wilson chuckled and thrusted faster, smiling at the image of a begging House. House begging… sexy. Wilson smashed his lips against House's muffling the excited scream that emitted from his mouth when he climaxed. His back arched, he gripped the sheets forcefully, and couldn't help but buck his hips when he felt his own seed spray over his chest.

Wilson pulled back so he could shout himself. He bucked his hips, arched his back, and gripped his hands into House's hips harder. House moaned in pleasure at the feeling of his lover's cum gushing into him. Wilson panted as he slid out, falling down beside House's body. He kept his eyes closed, and brought his hand to rest on his sweaty chest.

House sighed loudly, bringing his own right arm up behind his head.

"I don't see why… I don't bottom more often."

Wilson smiled slightly. "Why thank you."

* * *

About a month and a half later…

Wilson shushed House, and stroked his back as he puked in the toilet. "Shh… It's ok." House pulled his head back up, panting for air. Wilson brought a wet washcloth to his face, and cleaned the puke out of his stubble.

"You must have taken too much Ibuprofin. Just because you think your leg pain is going to keep you from being a sex-stud." Wilson growled, moderately angry with House. House shook his head, Wilson taking his hand back. "I didn't take too much last night. I only took three."

Wilson pursed his lips together, and nodded. "I'll believe you. But only because I think I should." Wilson tisked House slightly.

Then House's face turned green again, and he dry-heaved once more, turning to face the toilet bowl. Wilson slowly slid his hand up and down House's back, cooing to him.

* * *

"Um… you guys have two choices for a case from Cuddy…" Wilson stated, tossing the files onto the clear glass table.

Taub snatched the first one, while thirteen snatched the second one, Chase glancing over. Foreman raised his eyebrow. "Where's House?" Wilson sighed. "He's kinda feeling bad right now. He's going to be coming today, but for the most part, I've told him to not work too hard." Wilson shrugged his hands.

Foreman kept his brow raised, and shook his head. "Damn that man. When is he planning to show up exactly?" Foreman asked, continually leaning back in his chair. Wilson rolled his eyes. "I'm not completely sure. Just when he shows up, be easy on him ok? He's been vomiting lately, and I'm not perfectly sure why just yet." Wilson advised, looking at each person, then back at Foreman.

Foreman just scoffed, and nodded; now smiling. "Fine. But only because I trust you. Not him." Wilson bidded a thanks, and left.

Foreman leaded forward, and everybody's heads turned. "So until House shows up, we must be your little minions for you own little evil needs." Taub stated, twittling his fingers. Foreman held his smile, nodding slightly. "Which case should we pick?"

* * *

Cuddy looked up at Wilson walking into her office.

"Oh hey, where's House?" she asked, setting her pen down on her desk, watching Wilson walk over to her. "He's not feeling too great. I was hoping that he could get a few days off."

"Just because the man took too many Ibuprofin, doesn't mean that he can have you scuttle over here and ask for him to wallow in pain at home." Cuddy stated, before grabbing her pen once more, and signing off on her final paperwork.  
"Please Cuddy. He's been vomiting all morning, and if nothing shows up, he dry-heaves. I have to keep driving back home to check on him, and all I ask is for a few days off for both of us." He waved his hand in an offering motion, and couldn't help but give a small pathetic smile.

Cuddy shook her head once more. "I have a baby at home. Lucas may love her, but she needs a proper mom. You don't see me staying home for days on end to show her unconditional love. Rachel has to live with Lucas for right now, and House has to live without you for right now."

Wilson sighed. He had low chances of winning this negotiation, but either way, he had to try. "He can't think strait at the toilet!" He exclaimed… louder that he had hoped.

Cuddy sighed, and set her pen down. "I understand your concern Wilson. But I can't have two major department heads go take a mini-vacation at the same time." Wilson sighed once more. "It's not a mini-vacation Cuddy. I think he may be quite sick."

"Or maybe just popping a few too many pills before sex?" Cuddy offered, raising her eyebrow.

Wilson groaned annoyed, and couldn't help but blush slightly. "He said he didn't. And I think I can trust him enough."

"No. You get back to work. You can check up on him again when you finish your paperwork."

Wilson pointed at Cuddy. "Fine. But if something happens to him… I'm going to blame you." Wilson turned and left her office.

* * *

House whimpered at the door popped open.

His blood shot eyes wandered over towards Wilson's figure, quickly dashing over to the couch. Wilson slid down onto one knee, and quickly placed a hand on House's face. "Are you doing ok? Sorry I couldn't have come sooner, Cuddy didn't let me get you days off."

House closed his mouth, and swallowed down, having the horrid taste of barf still in his mouth. "It's ok." Wilson shook his head. "No it's not. How are you? Are you doing ok? Do you want me to get anything?" He asked, keeping his hand on House's face. He slid it up to his forehead.

"No fever… that's weird." Wilson said, staring at House in fear. "Water would be nice." House offered. Wilson nodded, and stood up. He grabbed a glass, quickly plucked it under the dispenser, and tossed a few ice-cubes in. He walked back over to House, and handed it to him.

He watched as House guzzled down the water, and handed him back the empty glass.

"Need anything more?"

House shook his head.

"Can you take in this blood for me?"House pulled his hand out from under the blanket draped on him, and handed Wilson a tube full of blood.

"House-Why did you take some of your own blood?" House looked over at Wilson. "I want you to test it for a few diseases." Wilson shook his head, holding the glass tube in his hands.

"No. This isn't serious. You're fine. No need for testing, just bed rest." His eyes wandered over to House's. "Test it for ulcers." Wilson pursed his lips together, but shoved the tube in his pocket.

He kissed House's sweaty forehead, and bidded a goodbye. He grabbed his stuff, and left, leaving House to fend for himself for a while longer.

* * *

Wilson sighed as the paper game flowing out of the printer. He grabbed it, and smashed it into his pocket. As soon as he was done with all his paperwork, he was going to go home. He was going to go home, and go back to House.

* * *

House swallowed loudly, keeping his eyes closed when he felt the couch dip beside his left leg. "Did you test it?"

Wilson nodded—even if House couldn't see it—and brought the paper out from his pocket. "I didn't look at it. Here." Wilson handed the paper to House, as he watched House grab it, and open his eyes. House scanned the paper, but found something that baffled him.

He lowered the paper, and looked at Wilson whose eyes were looking glossed over.

Wilson swallowed loudly, and continued looking over at House.

"I-I didn't mean to-I just wondered if-I'm sorry I looked at it." He coughed up, his eyebrows arched making his eyes look even more glossed. House looked down at the blue –Neg signs on every single thing—even ulcers—and couldn't get his eyes to look away from the bright red +Pos sign.

"I-… I-I'm… pregnant?"

Wilson couldn't help but nod. House couldn't look away from the +Pos sign. "You must have mixed up my blood Wilson, because I'd never be able to-"

"Shut the fuck up House. You're pregnant. You're about a 6 weeks along." Wilson stated, scooting closer to House. House couldn't do anything but let Wilson hug him. "It's ok. I'll help you threw this."

House nodded, and wrapped his arms around Wilson's back. Hugging him back, clutching the paper in his hand, the tears falling freely.

**"It's ok. I'll help you threw this."**


	2. Chapter 2

House tried to calm himself with a relaxing bath.

Wilson had called Cuddy, begging and pleading her to give them a little time off. He didn't confess to the dramatic news that had been dropped on his and House's shoulders, but he didn't have to, because Cuddy finally gave in. Wilson wandered into the bathroom, standing by the doorway, leaning on it, covering his face with his hands. "I-I could have mixed up the blood. Or, it could be some weird malfunction. Or it could be-"

"Shut up James." House gave Wilson a glare, and then looked away, sinking lower into Wilson's tub. "Are you sure that you're even ok with this?"

House looked back over at Wilson. He shrugged slightly, and then closed his eyes once more, letting the warm water swish around him. "I'm not sure. It's never been a dream of mine to have a child. Nor has it ever been a dream for _me_ to have it."

Wilson watched as House repositioned his hand on his stomach. He smiled warmly, knowing that House might actually like the idea of having a child. "If it isn't, then why you feeling your belly?" House shot a glare at Wilson, before he stopped, keeping his hand resting on his stomach.

"Shut up." He chuckled. Wilson smiled wider.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

House watched as Wilson slept soundly. He toyed around his hair, watching as his face scrunched up, then relaxed. House sighed as he looked back up at the ceiling.

"Why did I ever bottom? How come you never got pregnant?"

House wasn't expecting an answer; he just wanted to talk to himself out loud. In Wilson's presence. "How come this happened to me? How could it even happen to me? Am I really fertile or whatever? I just want answers." House's eyes wandered back to Wilson sleeping.

"I don't mean to sound like I don't enjoy the idea. Just why me? Why couldn't we have just adopted a child… why do I have to go threw the birthing process?" House gently slid his hand over Wilson's forehead. He watched as Wilson mumbled something in his sleep, his face scrunching up again. House shushed him, running his hand down Wilson's cheek, and watched at Wilson's face relaxed. House smiled.

"Then again. Why should it be you? What have you done wrong?" Wilson's mouth popped open and formed a little 'o' as drool came dripping out his mouth. "Me myself kind of deserve this. I've done many things wrong. It's about time they catch up with me."

Wilson snuggled up closer to House's chest automatically, gently gripping onto House's shirt.

"I needed something painful happen to me." House fiddled around with Wilson's hair some more. Keeping his eyes held low, his smile still plastered on his face. "Just think. I could have never gotten you. Or you could have walked out on me." House gently kissed Wilson on his forehead, and snuggled him closer, feeling Wilson's feet brush up against his own. His body heat radiating off of him, making him feel safe. "But you didn't. You're still here, by my side."

House no longer cared if Wilson was awake or not. He didn't feel like a complete moron talking out loud to himself.

"And I'm having your child."

House watched as Wilson's mouth closed, and heard a loud swallow. He watched as Wilson's eyes began to open slightly, slowly peeling his eyelids open. His dark brown eyes came into view, meeting his own eyes. "Morning." House whispered quietly, kissing Wilson's forehead once more. Wilson mumbled something, before letting his eyes close once more. "ornin'." House held his smile as he tugged at Wilson's shoulder.

* * *

Cuddy looked up from her phone call to see Wilson walking in. "Uh-huh. Yeah-" Cuddy held up her finger up to Wilson, thus telling him to wait. "Yeah. Of course. So I'll be seeing you tomorrow, around 10 o'clock? That sound good to you? Great! Ok! I'll see you tomorrow! Yeah, buh-bye." Cuddy hung up the phone, and looked up at Wilson.

"I gave you two the days off, what else do you want from me?" She kidded. Wilson swallowed loudly, be for wringing his hands, and stepping forward. "You have to promise that you'll understand. You have to promise that you won't laugh, and think I'm a humongous liar. You have to promise." Cuddy raised her eyebrows in shock.

"Damn! What'd House do now?"

Wilson couldn't help but blush slightly, before giving a weak smile.

"He's pregnant Cuddy."

A huge smile plastered over Cuddy's face. "I never promised anything, so what I have to add is: What have you been drinking lately?" She chuckled, standing up. "I'm dead serious Cuddy. Greg is pregnant, and we found out last night."

Cuddy kept his eyebrows raised, her smile changed to a devilish smirk. "I've known the whole time Wilson." Wilson's face instantaneously turned to shock. His eyebrows rose off his head, and his hands flailed around. "But Greg is a MAN! How could that not _confuse_ you?" He squeaked. Cuddy shrugged, walking over.

"House did once have a patient with a baby in _him_. I've heard of weirder things. It was bound to happen with all the banging you guys do every night." Wilson's face turned bright red at the remark. "We don't 'bang' each other that often. Also: he didn't want me to tell you. I just snuck off right now while he's sleeping. Can you not talk about it to him?"

Cuddy's lips that were smothered in bright red lipstick became a thin line in though. He brow settled on her face, and he placed her hand on her hip. She looked away, then looked back over at Wilson, who—she just noticed this now—seemed to have a small amount of dried up barf on his pant leg. She couldn't help but smirk at the idea of House having to go threw such pain as to giving birth to a child. Having a little baby boy or girl running around and bothering him when they're older.

Very cute in a way.

But she also noticed the small hint of worry in Wilson's eyes. Wilson never truly wanted to ever have children, and once of the few reasons he even got together with House, was so none of these 'unexpected pregnancy' things would ever happen. But somehow, someway, Mother Nature, or God, or whatever laws of nature were broken for him and House, for some reason unknown to any living soul. Cuddy sighed auditable, before looking over at Wilson with her gray eyes.

"Fine. If it matters so much to you."

A smile spread over Wilson's face, but Cuddy could still see the hint of confusion and the mood of scared in Wilson's eyes. Only hints of them though. Wilson was probably really excited to move to the next level with House. _'Hell, they're catching up with me and Lucas.' _

_Wilson thanked Cuddy once more, and left the office.

* * *

_

Wilson gently ran his hand onto House's cheek, and kissed his forehead. He pulled his head back, and looked down at House, who was breathing in and out quietly, sleeping soundly. He smiled, his eyelids held low.

Then when House grabbed his head, and pulled him into a hard fast kiss, he was shocked. When House unlocked his lips with Wilson's, Wilson's face was held with a huge blush, and shock. "I-I thought you were asleep!" House smirked at the astonished Wilson before him. "Oh shut up. You know when I'm truly asleep or not." House chuckled.

Wilson moved, as House sat up, scratching his head.

His blue eyes looked over as he watched Wilson head towards the kitchen. "You went out with barf on your pants?"

Wilson looked down from grabbing the carton of orange juice, and noticed the small blotch on his right thigh. "Aw fuck, really?" He shouted out loud. He set down the carton, and the glass, and grabbed his pants. "I want out in public with this!" House smiled.

Wilson was always worrying about his looks. How clean he looked, if there was anything on his face, if his hair was combed correctly. Making sure his clothing was as clean as possible, looking his best for all he would meet in the following day. Wilson wouldn't have to get all dressed up for House. House didn't care how ok Wilson looked; he just cared if his eyes still shone with the love that he craved. His lips still smiled the smile that melted at his heart… Wilson was fine no matter how much crust had developed near his eyes, no matter how much he screamed or shouted… Wilson was his, and only his own.

Once House broke out of his daydream, he saw Wilson standing in the kitchen putting his glass in the sink. "Have you been feeling any better?" House shook his head. "No. I only feel really bad in the morning. Guess that's why it's called 'morning sickness'." House chuckled.

Wilson nodded, turning around, and heading for the couch. Wilson had unbuttoned his shirt, and his tie dangled on both sides of his chest. He was pantless (probably from worrying about the stain) wearing a pair of bright white boxers with a bright red heart on the front crotch area.

"Probably." Wilson agreed, sitting down next to House. He grabbed House's arm, and flung it around his shoulder, snuggling up close to House's chest. "You know, normally the woman snuggles into the man's chest. Since I'm having the baby, it should be the other way around." Wilson sighed happily, brushing his feet against House's. (Since he knew he loved it so much) "Well whatever. I have to cherish this as long as I can. In a few months, you'll be a big fat balloon."

"Hey!" House said, playfully smacking Wilson's arm.

The two laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

House couldn't help but shiver at the feeling of cold wet slime squirt onto his belly. "Damn that's cold!"

Wilson shushed him as he hooked up the monitor. "Keep your shirt up." Wilson waved the wand around on House's lower stomach, watching the monitor contently. House didn't like the feeling of an ultrasound wand rubbing against his slicked skin. He also didn't like the fact that he couldn't see the screen. _'Wilson's hogging the damn screen all to himself.'_

"Stop squirming, I can't get an image." Wilson stated quietly. House sighed loudly, and turned his head back up to look at the ceiling. Finding interest in the dots on the ceiling tiles. Letting his mind wander, and once he snapped out of it…

Wilson's face grew a huge smile that could chop his face in half.

"I can see its heart."

House couldn't help but let his face brighten at the remark. "Well show me." He remarked, after a long pause. Wilson turned the screen slightly, keeping his hand resting on it, keeping his other hand holding the wand gently in his hand.

And there it was.

It was a little blob like thing; it looked more like the shadow of a lizard instead of anything relatively human. But right there in the center of it…

A flutter that represented a little heart.

A giant wave of happiness seemed to wash over House. He never took his eyes off the little beating shadow. He never could feel more in awe. He now realized what was inside him. A little living, breathing child was going to grow inside him. Made both of his and Wilson, a little blob of their own blood, and he was going to give life to it. He cursed loudly when he felt a tear roll down his cheek.

Wilson glanced over, his eyes wet with tears, a smile awkwardly plastered on his face. "It's our child." House pushed Wilson's hand off of his stomach, grabbed a tissue, cleaned himself, and sat up. He wiped the warm tear off his chin, and looked away from Wilson.

He felt Wilson's hand brush up onto his cheek, and pull his cheek closer to his lips. House squinted his eye closed when Wilson kissed his cheek. "It's wonderful that we can see its heart." House nodded, before letting his eyes wander to Wilson's.

Wilson brought him in a warm bear hug, as House sighed loudly. His own little child, growing in his own body… A smile spread on his face as he hugged Wilson back, watching the back of Wilson's shirt get wet with his tears.

* * *

House sat in his office, staring at the white board that sat in his presence, rubbing his fingers on his chin. While his other hand was resting on his belly. He watched as Cuddy came clicking threw his glass door, and stepped up to his desk. Placing her palms on the desk, leaning on them—exposing her cleavage—she smirked. "Heard that you've got some bread in the oven."

House glanced down at Cuddy's open top, and then his eyes darted up to meet hers. "Who told you?" Cuddy shrugged. "Wilson can't keep such a biblical secret from me apparently. How far you along?" House's eyes darted away. Then he felt his stomach so a somersault, and he quickly turned and grabbed the handy bucket Wilson advised to have. After upchucking what he and Wilson had just had for lunch, he turned back to Cuddy.

He popped a breath mint. "Why should I even think about telling you?"

Cuddy shrugged once more, taking her hands off the desk. She stood back, and took a seat across House, crossing one leg over the other, before clasping her hands together over her knee. "Because I saw you and Wilson go into the ultrasound room. Also you guys came out beaming rays of sunshine. Before pecking each other—on the lips in public—and leaving. Kind of suspicious I have to say." House sighed loudly, before placing both of his forearms on his desk.

"Only about 6 weeks."

Cuddy smiled brightly. "So you can see it's heart developing already! Exciting!" She beamed. House rolled his eyes, and couldn't wash away the smile that tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Yeah I suppose."

"Aw stop trying to hid it House. You're ecstatic about this little baby. You can't hide the fact." Cuddy tisked him with her finger, before clasping them back together. House nodded. "What do you want? Do you want a boy or a girl?" House couldn't do much but shrug.

He let his eyes wander towards the sunshine beaming in the August air. "I personally want a boy. But James wants a girl."

"Figures. Wilson is the polar opposite of you anyways. Lucas said if he ever got together with anyone, he would want a girl. That's why he loves Rachel so much." House nodded, letting his eyes wander back towards Cuddy.

"You worrying about it all? Worrying about what the future will hold? If you'll make a good parent?" House had to be truthful; he was terrified about this 'raising a child' thing. He constantly worried if he would make a good parent at his age. It took him years to confess his love for Wilson, and the fact that it took so long… he worried if he'd ever be good with kids. He had never been in the past.

House hated this whole pregnancy ordeal. It made him feel bad inside. (Not counting the numerous times his stomach did back-flips) It made him worry, it made him wonder, it had the many 'what if's rush into his head. This was a time that he wanted to be held in Wilson's arms.

House finally nodded. "Don't worry. It'll all work out." Cuddy advised. House stood, grabbed his cane, and immediately left.

Cuddy sighed.

* * *

House barged into Wilson's office, and stomped over towards him. With tears rolling down his stubble-covered face, he grabbed Wilson's tie, and pulled him into a sympathy kiss. Pulling back, he watched at Wilson's eyes sensed the worry in his own.

"What's wrong Greg?"

House sighed as he wandered over towards the couch. Wilson followed suit, sitting down beside him, grasping his hand. "Greg, what's wrong?" House gasped as he tried to push away all of his emotions. The need to cry and ball up in the fetal position ran threw his mind, but he didn't want Wilson to see him in this state of being vulnerable. House ran his hand onto his belly by habit now, gripping Wilson's shirt with the other.

"I don't think I'm ready for a child yet."

Wilson's mouth closed, and he swallowed loudly. He saw the confusion and the small plea in House's eyes and face for answers for his questions. "You're just in trauma Greg. It's ok to be scared. It's your first pregnancy, and you're not supposed to feel perfectly fine right now. You're going threw a lot right now. Physically and mentally, so just take it easy, and go home. Sound good?" Wilson gently held his hand on House's shoulder.

Then placing his other hand on House's that was on his belly.

"It's ok to be scared. Please just go home, take a warm bath, and get some sleep. I'll be back there with you before you know it." Wilson added a warm comforting smile. House nodded, pulling Wilson into another soft wet kiss, before pulling back. "I'll see you later." Wilson advised. House nodded once more.

"Ok."

* * *

Wilson smiled at the sight of House fast asleep on the horrible ugly orange couch he loved so much. He had a blanket placed all scrunched up at his feet, and his right leg was falling off the couch. A magazine was draped across his chest, one hand on his belly, the other hanging off the couch edge like his leg. His face was relaxed, taking ten or more years off of his face. His eyelids were shut, hiding the blue eyes that Wilson loved so much. His mouth was popped open, and Wilson could see some dried up barf hanging out of the side of it. A bucket located next to his fallen hand.

Wilson couldn't help but walk over, and watch his lover sleep.

He'd always seen it happen in the movies, and he never understood it. He had never watched any of his three wives—nor Amber—sleep, but House was the exception… He just looked cute asleep. Wilson grabbed the bucket with a small amount of puke swishing around the bottom of it, and placed it into the kitchen sink. He walked back, grabbing a washcloth, and then adding water to it. He dabbed it on House's lower cheek, cleaning away the 'morning sickness barf' off of his face. He watched him stir in his sleep, closing his mouth, then scrunching up his face.

Wilson shushed him, and ran his hand down House's cheek, thus having his face relax.

Wilson grabbed the magazine from House's chest, glancing at it, chuckling at the porn cover. His House, never changing. He tossed it aside. Then as he grabbed the blanket draped at House's feet, he draped them over his chest, letting him snuggle down into them.  
"Why can't you ever go to sleep in our bed?" He asked himself quietly, watching as House turned on his side, and held the blanket close to his face.

House's face grew relaxed, and a small blush crept onto it. Wilson kissed his forehead, and went off to bed.

**His House, never changing…**


	4. Chapter 4

House felt better about the fact that he wasn't puking as much. The damn 'morning sickness' era had passed, and now the little baby was considered a 'fetus.'

House stayed home though. Wilson kept insisting that he should, and even called Cuddy up to have her tell him he had to. Cuddy was against it, but she did as Wilson pleaded her to. So while Wilson was away at work, House had to stay home, cooped up in boredom. He even called the ducklings hoping that they would tell him about the current case, but Foreman had kept saying it was a slow day of just clinic hours.

So House pouted as he tried to read. He whipped his reading glasses off his face when he felt his stomach do a flip. He didn't feel the urge to barf, but some kind of odor didn't do much good to him. He sniffed the air, before realizing he forgot he was cooking some ragout.

"Shit!Shit!Shit!Shit!" He screamed, tumbling off of the couch, and scrambling towards the kitchen. Once he found his ragout ruined and the fowl odor ran threw his nostrils, making his stomach lurch in disgust. He turned off the stove, and dumped out the ragout into the sink.

He didn't bother trying to cook again, he just grabbed the sandwich Wilson had made for him.

He headed back towards the couch, and munched on his food. When he set the sandwich down on his stomach, it was higher than usual. Questionable, he grabbed the sandwich, and pulled his shirt up.

He was showing slightly.

A goofy crooked smile spread over his face. His uterus must have been about the size of a grapefruit. Thus he had a little belly forming, showing that indeed the fetus inside him was growing and healthy. Now he couldn't stop placing his hands on his belly. He felt really really stupid for acting like this, but he knew it was normal behavior of a pregnant woman, so why should it be any different for him? He gently ran his finger up and down his lower stomach, the smile still plastered on his face. He didn't know how long he sat like this… but without realizing it, he looked up to see Wilson smiling next to him.

"Hey, did you eat that sandwich I made for you?"

House nodded, quickly removing his hand, and knocking his shirt back down. "Yeah it was ok." Wilson smirked, kissing House's forehead. "Don't try and act like you weren't feeling your belly. I've been standing here for about ten minutes now." House blushed slightly. "I'm starting to show." Wilson nodded. "I know. And it's officially a fetus." Wilson pulled House into a kiss.

Feeling some sort of lust rush over him, House deepened the kiss, running his tongue over Wilson's teeth.

He heard a low groan emit from Wilson's throat, before Wilson pushed him back. "No Greg, it might hurt the fetus…" House quickly attacked Wilson's neck, knowing exactly where his sweet spot was. "You're bottoming then." He growled, hungrily biting down on Wilson's flesh.

Wilson gasped, and in some awkward position, he pulled back from House's lips. "Say we move this to the bedroom?" He questioned.

House stood up quickly, grabbing Wilson's shoulders, and smothering him in a hard wet kiss. Wilson cupped House's tight crotch in his hand, stroking it upward, making the older man curse as he felt himself go hard. Wilson felt himself go hard at the sight, and as House turned him around, he fell down on their shared bed.

"Oh god House…"

House crawled onto him, kissing him once more, quickly heading for Wilson's pants, stripping him of both his pants and his boxers. Wilson franticly got House's t-shirt off, flinging it into the corner of the room. Wilson ran his hands over House's chest, before bending up and nipping at one of his nipples.

"OW! Fuck!"

House curled back in pain, his hand flinching up to inspect what the hell Wilson did. Wilson couldn't help but blush at the idea of hurting House sexually. "What-? What's wrong?" He panted, looking up at House in worry. "God-why'd you bite down so hard?" House questioned, inspecting his nipple to make sure it wasn't bleeding.

Then House heard a suppressed giggle come from Wilson. His head shot over towards his direction, his eyebrow raised. "What?"

"You're nipples are actually getting sensitive! Your body is getting ready to breast-feed!" Wilson giggled before going into full-on laughter. House blushed red at the idea. "Shut the fuck up! Or you're not getting any sex for a week!" Wilson silenced himself pretty quickly, letting House's attention go back to him. Wilson had stripped off his shirt, now laying there in his naked glory.

House tried to rile him up again by grabbing his cock, and stroking it harshly. Wilson let out an undignified squeak before thrusting his hips into House's. "Ohgod… make me scream for you." He pleaded. House smirked at the flustered Wilson before him, before taking his hands away. He blindly searched for the tube of lube on the nightstand, watching as Wilson's chest rose and fell in pure excitement. Once he found it, he squeezed some of it on his own pulsing cock, and on Wilson's entrance, lathering in hand in it. He slid two fingers into Wilson's entrance, watching as the younger man yelped at the sensation, gripping at the sheets. "Shhh Wilson…" House teased, making scissor movements with his fingers preparing Wilson. "Fuck me Greg!" Wilson shouted, bucking his hips slightly. House couldn't help but smirk at the remark.

House pulled his hand out, and grabbed Wilson's hips. He slid himself into Wilson slowly, bucking his hips doing so. Wilson missed the sensation of having House's length inside him. He missed the feeling of House bucking his hips, rubbing up against his prostate, the way his balls slapped harshly against his own butt. It was like no sensation he could ever imagine explaining.

When House hit his prostate harshly in a fast quick motion. "Aw fuck! House, slower deeper right… there." Wilson writhed beneath House, begging him. House did as told, slowing down his pace. He went as deep as his body would let him go, and watched as Wilson gripped the sheets madly. "I'm gonna cu-"

House grabbed Wilson's own pulsing pink cock, and started stroking it quickly. He watched in pure glee when Wilson threw his head back, arched his back, and let out a high-pitched scream of his name… luckily House wrapped his mouth around Wilson's cock, and the warm seed flew into his mouth. He could barely swallow it down, but it tasted so good… Wilson relaxed his body, but panted loudly as he clenched his arse muscles around House's length. House threw his head back in pure enjoyment.

He felt his back arch, and at the same time, he felt a warm sensation click on in his brain, and travel down his spine, and exit threw him, flowing into Wilson. Wilson suppressed a low moan when he felt House's cum going threw him.

House pulled out, and fell beside Wilson. "Good?" he asked, panting. Wilson nodded before glancing over at House. He watched as House self-consciously placed his hand on his stomach. Wilson smiled, before letting his eyelids flutter closed. Just a nap during lunch hour.

* * *

House woke up a while later. He mumbled something indistinctive waving his arm around to hopefully find Wilson… But no Wilson was present. He fumbled around looking for… he wasn't sure what. Then when his hand didn't hit sheet, but it hit paper, he turned his head, and grabbed it.

_Hey Sleepy,_

_I had to go back to work. You looked too cute, I didn't want to wake you up. That, and hopefully you can catch as much sleep as possible, because the sleepless nights of never-ending bathroom dashes are coming our way._

_I'll be back home soon._

Wilson

House smiled at the little note that Wilson left him, before he felt as if a little… well baby was dancing on his bladder. He dashed towards the bathroom, knowing that the sleepless nights were going to begin.


	5. Chapter 5

House never understood why he would always awaken to Wilson's hands on his belly. Well sure; he was now 15 weeks along, thus making him go into the 4th month, and he was now fatter than he had ever been, but either way, he always wondered how Wilson would wake up _before_ him. He amazingly didn't have to go to the bathroom much through his first trimester, though he did have morning sickness more than most soon-to-be-moms.

Now that he had just recently entered the second trimester, his days were going to get a lot easier. Although, he would get moderately fatter, and it was just a matter before time before his team would notice. One time, House had woken up to Wilson's body pressed up against him, with both his hands resting on his stomach. He had the urge to pee, so all he could do, was slide out of Wilson's grip.

Then eventually, once House hit the 15-week mark, Cuddy knew a bit about pregnancies and told the two men that House could go back to work. House reluctantly went back…

* * *

"So did you guys gather a case, or what?" House chirped, shrugging his coat off. He hung it onto the coat rack, and limped over towards the white board, hooking his cane onto it as he grabbed the marker. He turned to find everyone's eyes glued looking at his belly. "House, you kind of have to lay off the cheeseburgers if you're getting that big."

_'Aw shit.'_

House had completely forgotten how much he showed now. He had quite a big baby bump, thus making a few heads turn wondering why he was so fat in just _one_ area. "I agree with Taub; how much have you been eating lately?" Thirteen questioned. Foreman raised a daring eyebrow, while Chase continued to look dumbfounded in House's direction. House shrugged off the questions flowing out of the duckling's mouths, and pointed and waved at Foreman. "Case? Case? We gotta case? Or do I have to go eat _cheeseburgers_ while looking at some snotty nose down in the clinic?" House put emphasis on the word 'cheeseburgers' looking at Taub with a mocking face. Foreman shrugged his hands. "None right now. Cuddy's probably going to come dashing through that door any minute now, shouting at all of us to go do clinic hours." House pouted his lips. His first day back, and the idea of the clinic had been smacked across his face.

When the door popped open, everyone's eyes scattered over to it, fearful—or maybe that was just House—that it would be Cuddy. But Wilson walked in. "Wilson! Just the man I wanted to see! Got any cases for us?" House played, waving over at Wilson with his hand. Wilson looked bewildered at the statement, before looking over at House's team.

Foreman's eyebrows were still raised, his dead eyes looking at Wilson. Chase's expression was still like a confused puppy, just wanting to know what was going on. Thirteen personally wondered herself how House had put on so much weight. While Taub's dead fish eyes stared at both men, interacting in a weird way.

Wilson pulled House over, and in a hushed whisper: 'You didn't tell them yet. You haven't even told them we've been together, have you?' House shook his head. 'I didn't think they would take it well… and plus, I was trying to come up with the most random cocky way to tell them.'

'And did you come up with anything?' House shook his head once more. 'Greg, we are telling them right this instant.' Since Taub was located closest to the two, he could hear Wilson bark out House's first name. Odd is what he would call it…

The two men turned around, and the whole team noticed when Wilson clasped his hand together with House's. House's face held a small blush—and so did Wilson's—as he looked away at the ceiling. Wilson's face held a smile, and once he opened his mouth… the words came flowing out… weather House—or any of his team—liked the idea.

"Me and Greg have been together for about half a year now."

The words bounced off the walls slowly, entering all of the duckling's ears, before their minds slowly processed it all. "How long you guys been… banging each other?" Taub asked. Wilson and House both grew a darker shade of red at the question, but with a loud swallow, Wilson answered: "We've been… um…" Wilson tried to come up with a good remark about it. "We've been having sex for about 7 months." The team's cheeks grew warm. (Well except for Foreman.)

Thirteen broke the long awkward silence. "And another question comes to all of our minds." Both House and Wilson's grip harden on each other's hands.

"Why's House so fat?"

Wilson's eyesight wandered over to meet House's. House subtly shook his head at him. Telling him without words: 'Don't you even think about telling them.' Wilson shook off the warning, and faced the team once more. Drawing in a shaky breath, he began

"Greg is… um… pregnant."

Foreman's, Taub's, and Thirteen's eyebrows would have flown off all of their faces… if they weren't connected. Chase's face just held confusion. "Oh yeah right. Nice job House, getting your 'boyfriend' to stand up for you staying home snacking on potato chips." Foreman stated. House's eyes locked on Foreman's, sending a death glare his way. And if looks could kill, Foreman would be dead on the floor.

"Do you think I could get so god damn fat in just a few weeks without having a little human growing inside me?" House shouted, feeling his anger flame up inside him. He ripped his hand away from Wilson's, and as he glared at Foreman some more, he felt a hand glide onto his shoulder. "Greg… no need to start yelling." Wilson whispered in House's ear. But indeed Wilson shot Foreman a glare also.

"He's pregnant. All of you, no matter what you believe it, or if you think it's gross of inhumane… it's happening to your boss, and you have to accept that." Somehow, Wilson's calmness and choice of words persuaded everyone to unconsciously nod, not taking their eyes off House's stomach. Foreman was still persistent.

"I don't believe any of this. It's sad that anyone even would." Just when House was about to run over and tear Foreman to shreads, Cuddy came clicking in. "Wilson, the ultrasound room you ordered for your patient is open now." Cuddy said, winking slightly at Wilson. Wilson sighed, taking his hand off of House's shoulder, hoping he wouldn't dash over and tear Foreman apart. "It's ok Cuddy. They know now."

Cuddy turned to face House's team. "Don't tell me you believe it to." Foreman stated annoyed. Cuddy smirked. "On second thought, why don't you all come, we're going to be checking the fetus' progress." House turned his head to look at Cuddy, then at his team. Whether he liked it or not, everybody decided to come.

* * *

Even though Cuddy persisted, Wilson won his way saying he was the 'father-to-be' and go to do the ultrasound once again. House felt humiliated to be lying on a bed, holding his shirt up in front of his entire team. And his boss and his lover, but Cuddy and Wilson didn't count. Wilson quietly told him to stop squirming, and when House barked at him about why should he… Wilson didn't take any precautions on to saying 'Because I won't have sex with you if you don't.' quietly. House couldn't help but blush bright red, while he noticed the other's cheeks growing pink at the statement. He felt surrounded, and entirely vulnerable.

Wilson was on his right, gently rubbing the wand around his stomach, watching the screen once more. Cuddy was placed right beside Wilson, looking over his shoulder at the screen; every once in a while, she would squeeze House's lower leg lightly. And just as he was about to explain who was next to Cuddy, another person came barging in. Since Wilson and Cuddy were blocking his view, he couldn't see who it was; but the voice told him instantly.

"We get to see House's baby in the oven huh?"

Great. Now Lucas was here.

Lucas took a place next to Cuddy next to House's right foot, pushing over thirteen. Now Thirteen stood next to his left foot, with Foreman by his lower leg, Chase next to Foreman, and Taub up high near his head. "How the fuck did he know we were in here?"

"I called him, duh." Cuddy retorted. Lucas chuckled, and nudged House on his lower leg. "Got some bread cooking in the oven I suppose." Wilson caught everyone's attention by clicking his tongue. He turned the monitor so that everyone could see—even House a little—and everyone was amazed.

There was the shadow of a little human, now looking more like a deformed baby. It seemed to be sucking its thumb, and now House and Wilson—and everyone else—knew it was only one. Still seeing it's heart flutter repeatedly, House and Wilson both felt the wave of pure happiness wash over them once more. Cuddy was in awe, while Lucas held her hand. Thirteen's mouth was popped open in confusion. Foreman's witty smirk instantly vanished in pure horror. Chase's face looked like someone had slapped him. While Taub himself, still having dead fish eyes, but his face was shocked also.

Once House managed to look away, he glared and pointed at Foreman. "HA! I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU I was pregnant! What now Forem-ster?" Foreman's face still held confusion as he watched the screen holding a growing fetus in it. "H-How is this-why can… when did-" Foreman—nor anyone else from House's team—could bring words to mind.

Wilson flipped it off, and handed House a washcloth. He gently kissed the top of House's forehead as House wiped away all the slimy mucus like goo off of his belly. "I love you." Wilson whispered.

Now that everyone knew that he was with Wilson, seeing him nude, fucking him, having his child… House didn't hide the facts anymore.

"I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

House didn't like the fact that everyone he knew now knew that he was pregnant. Didn't make him happy at all. "Why did Cuddy insist that _everyone_ come and see our baby?" House growled, pulling Wilson over after everybody had left the room. Wilson smiled at the fact that House now called it 'our baby'. It made him feel better and warmer inside. "Not sure. You did want them to believe you, or am I wrong?" House blushed lightly. "Well yes, but I didn't like they're weird shocked faces."

Wilson was shocked himself. Was House being open about his feelings? "You didn't like being stared at?" House shook his head. "First it was just because of my limp, which I've gotten over… but the problem is now people are staring at me with their mouths popped open. I hate it." Wilson grabbed House's hand, and kissed his forehead. "Don't worry. Cuddy will give you off the last few months… You'll only be stared at for a few months. Then when the baby arrives… you'll be really glad you did it."

House nodded sadly. "Ok."

* * *

A couple of weeks later…

* * *

"NO. NO! NO NO NO NO NO. We are NOT telling your parents! NO Wilson!" House shook his head madly. "House, my mom and dad have the right to know that I'm going to have a child-"

"**I** am going to have it."

"You know what I mean Greg. We should go and tell them as soon as we can."

House rolled his eyes. "No Wilson. You know how much your dad hates me!" Wilson sighed loudly. "He does not hate you. Mom said that he loves you as much as she does."

"Your mom loves me, not your dad. Ever since I grabbed your butt that one time, and he saw, he's been glaring at me when you or your mother isn't looking." Wilson smirked as he looked up. He felt a warm blush scurry to his cheeks at the thought. "Well you know that was inappropriate." House looked away. "But you know you loved it." Wilson held his smirk, and walked over towards House. "You know, my mother would just _love_ the idea of me finally being a daddy. She's been expecting something from me ever since my first wife over 20 years ago." Wilson cuddled onto House, nesting his head on House's shoulder. He gently lifted up House's shirt, and began tracing his finger over House's skin.

House gasped at the sudden touch, but went with it, letting Wilson do as he wish. "Yeah, but your father would _loathe_ the idea of us being gay." Wilson nodded, letting his eyelids fall. "We're going over there tomorrow whether you like it or not." House sighed loudly. "No. We're not."

"Yes we are. I've even gotten Cuddy to get us both the day off." House sighed loudly. He wasn't looking forward to it, but he knew that Wilson wasn't going to back down from this argument.

* * *

Wilson smiled at the sleeping House that was beside him in the passenger seat. His head was slumped down to the side, and drool was showing coming out of his mouth. Wilson looked over at House, and gently slid his hand on House's belly. He could feel the lump still growing on House's belly. He kept his hand resting there, enjoying the warmness radiating off of House.

The car hit a small bump, and with a snore, a movement of a hand, and a quiet gasp… Wilson felt House's hand fall onto his own. Wilson blushed light pink as he began to move his hand in small circles on House's belly. House's eyelids began to lift, and when he noticed—and felt—Wilson's hand on his belly, he smiled. "You can keep that up. I bet the baby likes it." House looked up at Wilson. "I know I do." Wilson blushed lightly, not expecting that House was going to wake up anytime soon. "I wasn't planning in stopping." He admitted. House smiled as he let his hand stay on Wilson's.

"Are we there yet?" House asked. "Almost. You should grab your cane." House straightened his back out, and yawned slightly. He turned to grab his cane, and was amazed to find that Wilson still hadn't taken his hand off. Wilson pulled up in front of his parent's house, and then stopped and parked the car. He turned it off, and sighed, taking away his hand. House eyed the home before him. Yup, it was Wilson's old home; he'd been there many times before.

But today was different… he was together with Wilson, and he was having his child. A ton of things had changed since he last saw Cathy, and Albert Wilson. Wilson gently brought his hand over towards House's belly once more. "It's ok. If it escalates to far, we can leave. Sound good?" Wilson took his hand off, but still watched House for a response. House nodded while sliding his hands onto his belly. "Ok."

* * *

Wilson knocked on the door then rang the doorbell. "Don't worry ok? It'll be fine. I'll tell them all about it. If you don't want to, you don't have to join in explaining." House nodded slowly. Then the door popped open. "Jamie! How have you been doing sweetie? Come here and give me some hugs and kisses!" Wilson smiled as he confronted his mom, and hugged her warmly. "Oh and Greg! How have you been?"

"Fine Mrs. Wilson." He stated, as he hugged her also. "Geeze Greg! Have you been eating unhealthy lately?" Mrs. Wilson tisked House playfully. House shrugged. "I better lay of the chips Wilson's always eating." Mrs. Wilson looked over at her son. "He lies all the time mom. You know that." Mrs. Wilson shrugged it off, and let the boys inside.

"Oh hey Jamie! How have you and Greg been doing?" Wilson's father came walking down the stairs, and smiled at the two boys. His brown white and gray mustache moving up with his smile. "Hey dad." Wilson smiled and hugged his father. While House stayed back and shook his hand nodding his head as a hello. "Sit down you two! I hoped you ate something before you came here. We finished breakfast hours ago."

"Yeah we did mom." Wilson said as he watched House sit down. "I'm going to go to the bathroom." He suggested, waving his hand up the stairs.b His mom nodded and shooed him off playfully.

"So Greg, why haven't you and James visited lately?" Wilson's father asked. "Well Mr. Wilson, we've been kinda busy lately. If Wilson hasn't told you, we've had to recently move from our old apartment into a new loft so we could have more room."

"Greg, why don't you just call us Cathy and Albert? I mean those are our names." House nodded. 'First name usage. Something tells me they're suspicious of me.' "Well… ok. So there's been quite a few important things going on in our lives. We barely have time to breathe."

"That's great-now Gregory… I've been wondering…" Albert—or Wilson's father—trailed off, glancing over at Cathy—or Wilson's mother—standing up wandering over towards the kitchen. "Gregory," he started in a hushed whisper, "I've been wondering if you and James have been… 'together.'" House gulped down the lump in his throat before trying to find the right words to explain. "Well Albert, James and me have been judged lately by a woman named Nora in our new loft building."

"Like how?"

"Well sir, she thought that we were gay with each other. That's why Wilson didn't have the chance to go out with her."

"But why didn't you guys tell her you weren't?"

"We did. Well… Wilson did. As a joke—because you know I love them Albert—I acted like we Iwere/I truly gay. So that his chances would be ruined, and I could win her over. I hope you understand." House felt stupid. Just because he feared Wilson's dad, he sounded all soft and caring. Like actually gave a shit about what Wilson's dad thought of him. The slight nod that Albert gave made House feel awkward in his seat. "Well James has never been good with the ladies." He chuckled, leaning back in his seat.

House watched as Wilson finally came trotting down the stairs. "Hey honey, it's coming up to lunch time, do you want to help me prepare something?" Wilson nodded as he headed towards the kitchen. Why did Wilson have to wear his jeans on this occasion? Obviously Wilson knew how much House _loved_ jeans on his body. They way that they weren't baggy or anything. They gripped onto Wilson's body, showing every man-curve that he had. Clutching to his butt, making it oh-so squeezable. They stuck to his thighs, making the front end look so good that House had to make sure he wasn't drooling whenever he wore them in public.

That's why House insisted that Wilson should buy more than only _one_ pair of the wonderful pants. It made him shine like a god. House had to make sure to look away so he could stop gawking and make sure to act as if he and Wilson were just friends. Like they used to be. In fact, it'd been so long of lust-filled butt grabbing, sex in the bathroom at work, winking at each other in the halls, making meowing noises when they touched… He couldn't exactly recall how they acted before. Well probably just stop all that for now.

"So Gregory, how in the world have you gained so much weight lately? Have you just been eating unhealthy 24/7 for every meal for the past few months, or what?" House looked back over at Wilson's father. He wasn't balding, but he didn't have long luscious hair anymore. He cut it short, and it was now more gray and white than brown. So was his little mustache that was always under his nose. He was wearing a button-up shirt (just like the one's Wilson always wore) only the top buttons were untied, and of course no tie was present. The sleeves were not rolled up, and a big black watch was placed promptly on his left wrist. Along with the marriage ring of his on his left finger.

"No actually. Wilson cooks really healthy… and in fact, I've been cooking myself lately sometimes. We both eat really healthy now, with a few fatting things here and there."

"So how'd you gain so much weight if I may ask?"

House didn't bother answering the next question. What he couldn't do, was take his eyes off the marriage ring on Albert's finger. Why didn't he ever get married? How come there was NEVER a ring on his finger? What baffled him even more was, normally with any other woman that Wilson dated for this long, they would have been married for _at least_ three months now. So why hadn't Wilson gotten on his knee and asked? Well to be truthful, he had. But that was only for in front of Nora, to ruin his chances with her. Which worked… but it kind of excited House.

They hadn't been together then, in fact, the idea of being gay with each other was a taboo. But now that didn't count.

"Gregory!"

House snapped out of his trance, and looked back up at Albert's face. "So why'd you gain so much weight?" House shrugged. "Not sure. Guess we haven't been eating that healthy I guess." House stood up as he felt the urge to go and pee. He nodded at Wilson who looked up, and he headed up the stairs towards the bathroom. ('Damn the stairs.')

"Mom, I'm going to go head to the bathroom, Ok?" Cathy nodded, and Wilson took off the oven mitts he had been wearing. He quickly darted up the stairs, and once he reached the bathroom, he knocked on the door lightly.

"It's me."


	7. Chapter 7

House looked up at the door. He reluctantly got up from sitting on the toilet seat, and opened up the door. He looked at Wilson, and sighed. "Go away. He knows." House shut the door right before he could see Wilson's confused face. The last thing he needed right now was to have his lover tell him over and over again that his father didn't know. It was times like these that House was thankful that his father was dead.

John House never loved his son. Well he did, but more of the time than House had liked, he was abused by his father. His mother didn't protect him as he had hoped. Wilson's parents were more like the loving, nice, helpful parents that House had always wanted and dreamed of. Now that he and Wilson were together, and once Wilson's parents knew, he was hoping that he would be able to call them 'mom' and 'dad' soon. He was still waiting for Wilson to propose to him. Sure he could do it himself, but he didn't want to push Wilson too far.

Wilson was probably walking on thin ice as it was being alone with his parents.

He should be out there with him, telling Wilson's parents with him that they were together. If Wilson was out there right now, telling them, then he shouldn't be sitting on his butt worrying. House looked over towards the bathroom door. Then as if he wanted it to happen, he heard another soft knock.

"Come on Greg. Open the door."

It wasn't Cathy, it wasn't Albert. It was Wilson. House stood up, and wandered back towards the door. He opened it up and looked up at him. Looked up at his eyes, his worried mouth, his worried face. "Greg, I have to tell them." He said quietly. "I have to tell them sooner or later. I know I said that you don't have to tell them with me…" Wilson looked back up from his hands at House. House nodded slightly, still keeping the door closed more than open.

"I really want you to be there."

House looked up at Wilson. And blue eyes met brown. He sighed deeply, and let his head fall. "I want them to know about us when we're there together." Wilson kept explaining. House looked back up and nodded. "Ok." Wilson smiled slightly. "Thanks so much." House kept his eyes locked on Wilson. He opened up the bathroom door up wider, and when he was about to step out, Wilson hugged him.

House was ok with kissing, with sex, but hugging and cuddling were a big ol' no-no. He didn't want anyone to know that he was with Wilson—even though, they all did now—he didn't want Wilson to even _think_ about wrapping his hand into his own. But when Wilson was hugging him right now, the little rubber band in his mind just snapped. So he hugged back. "Thanks for everything Greg." Wilson beamed. "This may be a really awkward time to tell you this, but thanks so much." House smiled. "What did I do?"

"Just, thanks for the baby, thanks for being here with me, thanks for agreeing to tell my parents, and thanks for loving me." Wilson beamed, tugging at House a little harder. House smiled and closed his eyes as he sighed happily. He smelled in the scent of Wilson's hair, running his fingers threw the bottom of it. "Thank you." Wilson whispered in House's ear. House nodded. "Now let's go break the news."

* * *

Wilson advised that they should _at least_ hold hands while walking down the stairs so that it could _maybe_ look like he was just helping House down them. While—if Cathy and Albert were smart enough—they might catch onto something. House agreed with that knowledge. So Wilson wrapped his hand around House's, and House felt his fingers curl around his. He breathed in and out deeply, ready to face the fact that Wilson's parents were about to find out about him and Wilson.

They took their first step down the stairs.

* * *

Albert looked up from the table, and watched as his son came down the stairs holding Gregory's hand, helping him so it seemed. Though he hadn't helped him down ever before on past visits. Cathy turned to face her son and his friend. "Guys, lunch is almost ready. I hope you're happy with some simple homemade soup." She smiled. Wilson looked over at her, stopping himself and House. And nodded. "That sounds great mom."

House watched as Albert's face turned from just watching him… to observing his entire flow of actions. It looked as if House decided to wiggle his toe hidden in his sneaker, Albert would know. Wilson finished helping House down the stairs, and once they reached the ground floor, he kept his hand in House's for a while longer. House looked over at Albert who was still watching the two of them. With his hand up near his face, his fingers tapping at his upper lip.

House felt his blood go as cold as ice, and could feel the warmth of Wilson's hand evaporate also… when Albert asked a question: "Why have you guys been acting all couple-like today?" House turned his head to look at Wilson, and their eyes met. Wilson gave a small nod, and House tightened his grip on Wilson's hand.

"Mom… dad. We have something to tell you."

Cathy set down her mixing spoon, and took off her oven mitts. While Albert stood up slowly, and glanced over at his wife.

"Me and Greg are together. We have been for almost a year now."

Cathy's hand rose up to meet her mouth in astonishment, and Albert's eyebrows flew south for the winter.

"And Greg is pregnant."

Cathy's other hand rose up to meet her first hand, while Albert's eyebrows flew off his head. House grimaced as he placed his free hand on his stomach. "I'm about 4 months along." Wilson smiled at his parents. "Well… Jaime! That's just… wonderful! I'm so happy for the both of you! You're finally going to be a father!" Cathy walked over and hugged her son, making House and Wilson's connection break. Albert walked over and pulled Cathy over. They spoke in hushed whispers, and Wilson tugged at House's hand once he re-grabbed it. "It's ok." He said quietly. Cathy nodded and then walked over towards the kitchen.

Albert stepped over towards them, and got right up in their faces. "Now, if you tell Cathy any of which I'm about to say… then you'll be in trouble." Albert hissed out. House gulped down the lump in his throat, and Wilson was astonished at his father's tone of voice. "Now, both of you know how much this family is screwed up as it is. We have James' older brother off who knows where, and Daniel is off doing drugs somewhere unknown also. James is the success of the family, and the last thing that we want is for him to be gay. We don't need, or want a gay son." He hissed madly, looking at both House and Wilson.

Wilson's face turned into shock. "Are you saying you disapprove of me and Greg's relationship dad?" Wilson barked. Albert's eyes wandered over towards Wilson's. His face was dark and shadowy with a scowl painted on it. "Yes. Yes I am. I disapprove of you two being gay. And even if you're having a child, I sill disapprove." He growled madly. Wilson was amazed at his father's blunt personality. Saying that it was a _'burden'_ to have a gay son!

"I don't give a damn whether you approve or not dad. Greg and I are in love, and we're having a little baby. Nothing can separate us. Not even you and or mom." Wilson snapped quietly. Cathy looked over towards the three men huddled up and sighed. "What's going on over there boys?" She asked in a warning tone. Her husband turned around, and rose his brow. "Nothing Cathy. James and Greg just have to go." Albert looked over back at his son and his lover with a scowl.

Wilson stomped over towards his mother, and pulled her over. "Mom, dad is disapproving of me and Greg's relationship!" Wilson shouted, pointing at his father. Cathy sighed. "I don't want to choose a side here. I don't agree with your father not accepting what you want and love, but I don't really love the idea of you and Greg together. But I'm happy if you're happy honey." Cathy said with a weak smile placing her hand on her son's shoulder. Wilson thanked her, and then heard a loud bark in his face. "James, I don't care if you love Greg or not, whether he's having your child or not… but-since you don't have a ring on your finger, I'm not allowing this!"

House felt his spine shiver as if ice just froze on it, and his heart break into a million small pieces and fall down into his body. _'Damn it. Even his damn father noticed.'_ House cringed.


	8. Chapter 8

Wilson gasped loudly. "Dad you are such a homophobe!" He screeched. Albert nodded. "You know, I may be a homophobe, but you are the homosexual James." Wilson sighed loudly. Throwing his arms down onto his sides, then placing them right back on his hips in angered fury. "Dad. If you can't accept the fact that I'm GAY, and I'm with Greg-Then you can't accept who I am. You can't accept ME." Wilson gripped his hand around House's and with a huff of air—as if he was a French Poodle walking in the park—he barked out a few last words: "Dad, I am going back to my home with Greg, and whether you like it or not, in a few weeks we're going to see the gender of our baby." He hissed. "Come on Greg let's go home." Wilson hissed under his breath to House.

"I don't fucking care James! You and Greg are warned! I don't like this, and I won't even when your child is born!" Albert stated. Wilson turned as he noticed House placing his hand on his baby bump. Wilson felt his heart curl and lurch in pain as he noticed his lover's eyes watered over. "You are saying to my face, that you don't approve of my child, my lover, and YOUR grandchild?" Wilson hissed. His father nodded. "Gregory-I am utterly ashamed that you would stoop so low as to being gay with my straight son." Albert spat threw his teeth.

House felt a horrifying cold wave of hormones rush over him. He felt: sorrowful, dejected, depressed, downcast, miserable… but he also felt: furious, enraged, infuriated, raging, fuming… Rejected… rejected by Wilson's family… _Rejected by his—hopefully—future family_. Wilson felt his heart bark an angry growl at his father, and he felt his eyes drown in a few new tears.

"We are leaving right NOW! Because apparently, you two can't put up with a gay son, so MUCH that you don't even try and think about that GREG WHO IS A MAN, is PREGNANT." Wilson barked wildly. House felt his hand shared with Wilson's once more, shuddered at the fact that he felt a light flutter in his lower belly. Wilson tugged at his hand, and House followed, looking back over his shoulder at Wilson's confused and angry parents.

* * *

Wilson let a single tear roll down his cheek as he drove home. "I hate my father. He's a damn bastard." He hissed threw his teeth. House nodded, and agreed with that. Damn the hormones. They were making his emotions go haywire; making his brain shut off, and his heart grow five times bigger. He didn't sound like himself, he didn't act like himself.

Damn he hated this baby.

He felt tears roll down his cheeks; and he couldn't help but wonder when the last time he cried was. He felt another flutter, but didn't take any mind to it.

"I'm so sorry that I thought it would be a good idea to head over to my parents house. I shouldn't have made you…" Wilson started ranting.

House felt another flutter.

"You're always right, I'm always wrong. You're brilliant, I'm stupid. I should just stop trying to make you do things and just listen to your opinion."

House felt another flutter of some kind, only a little harder this time.

"I am really sorry if my dad hurt your feelings. I am so pissed at him right now-I can't even begin to explain it."

Yet another flutter. Once again, it was a tiny bit harder. House unconsciously placed his hand on his stomach, hoping to feel it on the outside too.

"At least my mom didn't care. She might actually enjoy the idea of having a grandchild finally. I mean, neither of us are spring chickens, but hey. It's still a child."

House's eyes darted downwards as he felt the flutter change into a light _kick_ of some kind.

"My dad never showed signs of being a gay-hater before. I mean, sure he always knew I was the healthy child, the successful one, but my life is my life."

House placed both hands on his stomach now, making sure what he was feeling was real. He zoned what Wilson was saying to a low murmur, and kept his hands moving slightly. And another kick.

"He shouldn't have the power to tell me how to run my life. It's OUR life! Not his! He doesn't have the right to-"

"JAMES." House cut his lover off, and gripped at his arm.

Wilson looked over at House, and with worried eyes, he watched his lover quiver in (what seemed to seem as) fear. "What? What's wrong House?" he asked as he tried to get Greg to loosen his grip. "Pull over, pull over right now." House said, his eyes not looking over to meet Wilson's. Wilson nodded. "Ok."

* * *

Once Wilson finally found a local burger shop to park in, he stopped and turned the car off. "Are you feeling morning sickness, or what?" He asked softly, turning towards House. House shook his head. He felt another soft kick. "No-It's nothing like that. I-I… here." House gripped Wilson's hand, and moving his own, placed his hand on his belly.

Wilson blushed light pink. "Is it the baby?" he asked quietly. House nodded. "I think so." Wilson waited, and then he felt pure wonder and amazement when he felt a light tap. As if the little baby was saying 'hello' with his foot. Wilson blushed pink, and looked up at House."I can feel the baby kick Greg…" He said quietly.

House nodded. "I can too. It started when you were screaming at your father right before we left." House's gaze met up with Wilson's. Wilson nodded. "It's our baby Greg. We can feel it." House nodded. "I'm glad to know that it's actually there." He stated chuckling lightly, a blush taking his cheeks. Wilson leaned over the divider and kissed House softly on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up with Wilson snuggled up to my chest, sleeping. I looked down at him—noticed they both of us were nude, figured out that we had sex last night—and smiling at the sleeping Wilson. I played with Wilson's hair, running my fingers threw it. "You look so cute down there." Wilson's mouth was popped open as always, and his fingers were curled up on my chest. His eyelids were closed, and his face was relaxed. Then he closed his mouth, and his eyelids started to lift up. His eyes darted to mine, and he smiled slightly.

"'ornin'" he mumbled, letting his eyes close once again, and snuggled up closer to me. "That was some great sex last night…" Wilson went on. I nodded. "Yup. Same as always though." Wilson's eyes re-opened themselves and a evil smirk grew on his face. "Yeah, and the cuffs weren't kinky enough?" Wilson pulled up his hands, and indeed they wore the cuffs that we used last night.

"Well I thought it was kinky enough." Wilson added. "Next time we should tie you to the bed, with your legs spread wide." I added with an evil smirk. Wilson blushed deep red, and looked away with a small smile. "I would like to try that some time." Wilson smiled looking back up a me. He leaned up so he could kiss me on the lips lightly. Then Wilson let out a small gasp.

But I knew what he gasped about…

"I just felt the baby kick again." He beamed, scooting his head down so he could lay it down on my belly. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "We've been feeling it for the last two and a half weeks. It's not that exciting anymore." I admitted. Wilson looked up at me. "Oh shut up. The baby doesn't kick for me all that often. You get to feel them all the time." Wilson kept his ear pressed to my belly—probably hoping to feel the baby. Wilson's eyes lit up again, and his smile grew bigger. "I felt it kick again."

I rolled my eyes, but couldn't wipe away the smile that tugged at the corners of my mouth. "You know that I arranged another ultrasound?" Wilson asked quietly. I looked down at him. I rose my eyebrows high on my head, looking shocked. Wilson shrugged. "I figured you're about 19 weeks along. We can see the gender about now. I wanted to let you know… I'm sorry that I didn't tell you until now." Wilson explained blushing lightly.

I shook my head slightly. I didn't care that Wilson hadn't told me. He was _way_ more excited about this baby than I was. Sure, I like the idea of having a child with Wilson—only now because I really have no choice. The first time I heard that I was pregnant, sure I wanted to get an abortion as soon as I could, but seeing how excited Wilson was… I couldn't bear to ruin this for him. It would be a ton better if _he_ was the one having the child. I didn't even want to begin to think about the pain I'd have to go threw by giving birth. Let alone my leg won't be happy about it.

For me, I'm hoping that we get a little boy. Of course, being the manly person Wilson is, he wants a little girl. I guess I'll be happy with whatever I get, I mean… hopefully if it's a girl, she won't get pregnant at the age of 15. Just saying. I don't want to have to deal with that. "I scheduled it for today. If we get dressed now, I think we could make it." Wilson stated, looking down at my belly, as he traced circles on my baby bump. I shrugged slightly. "Sure. Whatever."

Wilson smiled, and tried to sit up. He scooted up to meet me again, as he held out his cuffed hands. "Where's the key?" he asked quietly. I reached over towards the nightstand that was on my side of the bed, and opened up the single drawer. Then I freed Wilson of his cuffs.

* * *

I slid down a plate of big fluffy syrup covered pancakes in front of House. "There you go. You're favorite meal of the day." I stated before kissing his forehead, and heading over to the other side of the table. I smiled at the image of my lover eating his pancakes like he hadn't eaten anything in days. Nobody else I knew would get so excited about food. "Damn these are good." House stated as he continued clawing at them.

House never truly said that my pancakes were 'damn good' which made me wonder. "Are you experiencing cravings?" I asked.

House looked up from finishing his second pancake. "What-no! You're pancakes are always great!" House stated, looking at me as if I had antlers growing out of my ears. I rolled my eyes with a smile on my lips. "I think your cravings are right around the corner." I tisked playfully. Once I was done with two of my pancakes, House insisted that he eat the last one of mine. I let him, and once he let out a loud belch, and an evil smirk, we both stood to go to work.

"Use a napkin. There's pancake all over your face." I stated, handing him the little napkin in my hand. "Napkins are for babies." He stated before pushing the napkin away. Then his eyes lit up, and once again his hand trailed over to his baby bump. "Guess I can't use the b-word anymore." House said in a chuckle. I grinned with a small blush on my cheeks. "We finally get to see the baby's gender today." I said as I placed my hand on House's. House nodded slightly.

"Not to ruin the moment, but wipe off the pancake from your face!" I exclaimed waving my finger over towards his face.

House waved me off. "My face, my pancakes, my problem. If I don't want to fix it-I don't have to." House sneered in my face. I sighed as I grabbed his strong shoulders, leaned up on my tippy-toes, and began licking at his face with my tongue. I could feel House's eyes burning threw my skull. "What the fuck are you doing?" He asked with a light chuckle.

"Since you won't wipe your face with a napkin, then I guess I'll have to clean it." I said, before lashing my tongue back out on his face. I couldn't explain how it felt to have my tongue up against House's rough stubble… it's some kind of texture that changes depending on how you touch it with what. I finished one side, and tried to skillfully slide my mouth to the other cheek, but my lips caught on House's.

So we kissed.

Then after that I continued on my job. And once done, and leaned back onto my heels, and let go of House's shoulders. "Ok. Let's head off to work." I said with a grin. House nodded.

* * *

House shivered at the cold goo being squeezed on his belly once again. "Oh stop shivering. You've done this like four times House. You big baby." I sneered. "Shut up Cuddy. You're lucky that I let you come in here." House hissed at me. Wilson rolled his eyes with a small smile. "Even if you didn't want her here, I still want her to find out the gender." It was House's turn to roll his eyes. "Whatever."

I smirked as I crossed my arms over my chest, changing my leg's position so that I was leaning to my left. My heel clicked quietly. Wilson squinted his eyes as the baby came into view. The baby had grown quite big since the last time I saw it. "Can you see what it is?" House asked quietly, still staring up at the ceiling. Wilson's smile grew wide, and he nodded.

"Danglin'. It's a boy.

House sighed happily, letting his eyes closed. I looked over at him, holding his shirt up letting Wilson wave the wand on his stomach. He had a smile on his face, and he was relaxed. I wouldn't have guessed in a million years that House would be so happy in his life. Things had gone for the upside. I looked over at Wilson who had a goofy smile spread over his face like butter. "Told you that the carrier always knows!" House mocked, sitting up straight. Wilson rolled his eyes. "We're having a little boy." He said with a smile as he held onto House's hand.

I smiled myself. I knew that Wilson was overly excited about this whole baby. House probably was more excited knowing that it was actually there, a living breathing human. I smiled wider. "You're having a little baby boy."


	10. Chapter 10

Wilson smirked playfully as he rubbed House's baby bump. He watched as House sighed and rolled his eyes, with a light pink blush as he wrote down names on a notebook. "We're getting a baby boy~ We're getting a baby boy~" Wilson sung lightly in a random singsong tune. House shook his head playfully as he smiled. "You fail at singing." He stated with a smirk. Wilson shrugged. "Ah well. Little baby boy loves it~" Wilson cooed when he felt the baby kick again.

House blushed deeper and finished writing the names he liked. "There. Now look over mine." He stated, handing the notebook over to Wilson, making his warm hands come off of his belly. Wilson blushed and chuckled lightly as he pointed at the first name on the list. "Jaime? Isn't that just my name 'cutified'?"

House sighed, and rolled his eyes, letting his head lean back in its socket. "Yeah yeah yeah. Look at the others." He waved his hand blindly. Wilson chuckled again. "Why do all these names start with J?" he asked looking back at his lover. House shrugged as he let his head lay back on the couch, closing his eyes after a tough day at work. "Is it just because my name starts with 'J'?" Wilson sneered, raising his eyebrows in a cocky way.

"Pfft. You wish."

Wilson blushed slightly as he looked back down at the list. "Jessie sounds nice." He admitted. House grunted slightly as a response. "Gregory? You want to name him after you?" Wilson asked, looking back over at House. House shrugged once again. His shoulders helped pull his grey t-shirt up, and his belly showed now. Wilson made note that House's shirts were getting a _little_ small now. But House didn't seem to mind. He just took his hand, and rested it on his bare belly. In fact, House's dark navy blue, light blue, and black pajama bottoms looked a little snug.

Wilson made note to quickly go shopping for House, and to buy him some of those 'special pillow' things for the baby now, and for later. Wilson grabbed the pencil from beside his folded up leg, and crossed out the name Gregory. House looked down at the sound of the pencil led meeting with the paper and gasped. "Hey! I thought you'd love to name him after me!" He squeaked playfully, smacking Wilson's shoulder that was clad in a dark black t-shirt.

Wilson smirked. "You know I hate juniors." House waggled his eyebrows. "That's why you've got it good with me." Wilson blushed, rolled his eyes, and met his lips with House's softly. "Yeah… I know." House pulled back to his old position, awaiting for Wilson to cross off a few more of his few names.

After a few minutes of nice quietness, and a few scratching out of names, Wilson sighed, and nudged House's leg. "Ok. Here. I wrote a few names of my own, and I want to see what you think of them." Wilson said as he handed the notebook back to House. House quickly took them, and didn't mind when Wilson gently set his hand on his belly.

Wilson's touch… it's comforting…

"Brian? Really? That's just BRAIN with the 'a' and 'i' switched!" House stated before crossing out the name. Wilson sighed. "Well he's probably going to be smart. His mommy is Gregory House." Wilson purred lightly. House rolled his tongue, purring with him. "And his both his parents work as doctors. You know, if you count your paperwork, and bald dying kids as work." House taunted. Wilson smacked House on the arm with a blush filled frownful face. "Shut up!" he squeaked playfully.

House chucked before going back to the names. "Now what is that? Why the fuck would you put down 'Jeffrey'? What kind of name is JEFFREY?" House mocked as he pointed at the name with the pencil. Wilson rolled his eyes. "It's just a suggestion Greg. You don't have to be snobby." Wilson folded up his left leg so that his left foot was tucked behind the back of his right knee. His light blue, black and white stripped pajama bottoms flowed slightly as doing so.

"Maybe I have to be snobby if I don't want the baby being named 'Jeffrey'."

Wilson scrunched up his nose with a smirk and glared at House playfully. After House and Wilson wrote a few more names, and crossed out a few more, they set the notebook down, and decided they can focus on it again later. Heck, they still had four months. Wilson fell asleep in House's arms that night.

* * *

You wake up on your couch. With a confused look on your face, you look around the quiet room. Oh duh. You're in your living room. You look around once again, and you see him reading a book with those _oh so sexy_ reading glasses. "Hey." You call out weakly. The other man looks up from his book at you. "Morning. You're finally awake. I had to call Cuddy and tell her that you weren't feeling to good. Also that I'd bring you in when I could." He stated, those pink lips moving with his words.

You don't take your lightning blue eyes off of your love.

His dusky brown eyes look over at you, they're filled with love, and care. He gets up and comes over to sit with you. Once he sits next to you, he quickly gets close to your baby bump, and starts cooing to the baby. You feel the baby boy kick like crazy. You let out a exasperated gasp when you feel him kicking with no end. You also guess that the little bugger' is punching you. You hear your love ask, 'What's wrong Greg?' and feel his tender hands glide onto your baby bump once more.

"Nothing. The baby's just kicking like a mad man." You gasp out.

You can't help but see his huge grin that took over his face. You pant as you feel him stop, relieved that he stopped. "Did it hurt?" he asks, raising his eyebrows. You shake your head. You know that it didn't hurt. It wasn't painful, but it did worry you a little. You're showing way more than just a roll of fat. You know that he's in there now, and yet… you want to believe he isn't. It wasn't painful, but it did freak you out a bit. You can still feel the baby squirming around, trying to find a comfortable position, and then it all stops.

"No. It just startled me. I'm fine." You bark madly at him.

Obviously he isn't sure why you're angry with him. You don't realize that you shouted either. Either way, you shake your head as you feel your baby kick your gut again. You curse loudly. You really think that all this baby plans to do, is kick it's way out of your gut.

"I hate this child." You weep out.

You look over at your lover for his response, but all you see is a blank face. "I-I'm sorry James. I just hate it how I have to pee so often. I hate it how that he flips over while I'm sleeping. I have to wake up _constantly_ making my get NO sleep! Cuddy makes me go to work anyways-I just fucking hate this whole thing! I want it to all stop!" You cry at the beginning of your lecture… but you find yourself hissing at your lover with glossed over sad eyes at the end.

You do really hate this baby. You don't really hate this baby. You're totally NOT SURE AT ALL what you think of the baby at this point.

Wilson shakes his head at you, as he just pulls your lips into his softly. He pulls back, and you feel yourself whimper slightly as you feel your mood swings effecting your judgment.

You do really hate this baby. You don't really hate this baby. You're totally NOT SURE AT ALL what you think of the baby at this point.

"It's ok Greg. I know it's confusing right now… but I know you'll love our little baby boy when he looks at you the first time." Wilson calls out to you. You sniffle slightly, as you feel his fingers curl around your chin, and pull it up into his view. "I promise Greg. You'll love him when he's out." You sniffle a little louder this time, noting that you can feel tears rolling down your cheeks and into your unshaven stubble.

You don't cry often. In fact, you never really cry at all. Let alone in front of anybody. The rubber band just snapped apart in your brain, and the tears welled up inside your eyes. You start bawling as you just flop down onto your lover's shoulder. Wilson holds you close, and quickly brings you into his chest. You cry on his shoulder, letting your face turn bright red, and your tears fall freely. You feel Wilson's hand run up and down your back, helping sooth your hiccups. You also feel his warm breath on your neck. His hand is holding your head, helping you cry harder and louder into his chest.

He shushes you softly; he coos to you in your ear. You keep your hands folded up next to his and your chest.

You don't stop your weeping for the next few minutes.

You feel safe in his arms. And then you fall asleep in them also.


	11. Chapter 11

House moaned as he felt his eyelids open slightly. Wow. His head hurt. And so did his lower back. His leg was at a high throb, which caused him to curse, and grip it. He wandered his eyes around the room. Of course he was in his bedroom, but he couldn't exactly recall falling asleep here, or anywhere for that matter. Then it hit him. "Oh damn." He cursed as he closed his eyes again, and let his free hand wander over towards his baby bump.

"Hey. You feeling better?"

House re-opened his eyes, and then looked over to where the voice came from. There stood Wilson at the doorway. He was wearing his grey pullover McGill sweatshirt; wearing horribly horribly _horribly_ tight jeans that clutched to his body so tight that he was wondering if his legs still got blood circulated to them. The sweatshirt's sleeves were rolled up, while he was barefooted. He was leaning on the right side of the doorway, his right leg bend up but his feet next to each other. He had his arms crossed, his shoulder leading against the doorway, and his head level.

God he looked so damn sexy…

House felt his mouth water at the sight, but his leg threw him off. "Oh yeah yeah. I'm better. I'm sorry for breaking down on your shoulder and what not." House stated as he stood up, limping over to Wilson. Wilson waved his hand, shaking his head. "Oh nah. No big deal. Just for future needs, remember that I carried you back to this bed." Wilson tisked, smirking slightly as he waved his finger at House. House couldn't take his eyes off of Wilson. His jeans just… _ahhhh_…

His leg pain began to throb away… it was slowing down to barely anything. He felt himself go hard as he saw Wilson's eyes dart up towards him. Wilson knew what the long silence meant. He panted slightly as he felt House's hands travel onto his butt. "Greg… no… I'm not in the mood…" he whimpered. House rolled his tongue, not giving up. He was hungry for his lover… and he wanted some food right now. Wilson's pants slightly got louder as he uncrossed his arms, and laid his hands on House's chest.

"It'll hurt the baby…" Wilson wined louder.

House slid one of his hands onto Wilson's front side. He groped him harshly, and pushed his butt into him so that groin to groin. Wilson moaned loudly and his blush deepened to a light shade of red. "Come on… Mommy's hungry…" House purred as he brought his lips close to Wilson's. He breathed out harder so that Wilson could feel it on his lips, and he heard a quiet whimper come from his love.

"I don't want to Greg…" Wilson whimpered as he felt House's hand sliding up under his shirt.

"Why not…? If you wore those jeans for a reason, it's because you're in the mood…" House growled as he felt Wilson's nipple harden against his fingertips. Wilson shook his head. "I-I just wanted to get you up again…" He whined. House sighed slightly. "Come on… for me?" Wilson shook his head again. "No Greg… I don't want to… It doesn't work if I don't want to." House growled and squeezed Wilson's tight ass with his hand, while he pinched his hard erect nipple with the other.

He heard a suppressed moan come from deep of Wilson's throat; which he'd love to hear again.

Wilson tried to push himself out of House's tight grip, but found it impossible.

"This is going to be like a rape Greg."

"And of course you'd love it either way."

"Who says that I would?"

"I do. And I'm always right."

Wilson pouted still with the blush on his cheeks. "No! I don't want to!" he said as he felt House's breath being puffed onto his neck. House noticed that Wilson arched his head up, allowing himself to get a better angle on his neck. "You still don't want to?" he asked as he began lightly kissing Wilson's neck. Wilson shuddered at the feeling. He gripped at House's shirt, and pulled him into him harder.

"Damn you. You got me turned on." He growled as he turned around and pulled House. The two fell down on the bed, and Wilson's face grew a smile. House's face had a smile on it too. "Well I'm very skilled in that area." He stated as he pulled Wilson's sweater off, and dropped it onto the floor. Wilson blushed and kept his eyelids low. His tight jeans were proving a problem now, because he could feel his erection pulsing on the fabric next to it. He groaned loudly, and bent his hips upwards to meet with House's chest.

"Dammit, get these fucking pants off!" he yelled.

House didn't take any time getting them off. He slid them off slowly, relishing the image of Wilson cursing loudly as the fabric brushed up against his hard erection. Wilson panting with pure pleasure, his chest rising and falling fast, as he pinched his eyes closed. He heard House get his own pants off, and watched with one eye open as House was completely nude before him. House's baby bump was obvious now, sticking out like he had swallowed a whole soccer ball.

Wilson found himself gawking at the baby bump. For some odd reason, he found it _unbelievably_ sexy… and DAMN he needed House inside him right this instant. He himself ripped his shirt off, and threw it onto the ground. He hissed when he felt House's cold fingers dig into his underwear. House found it just over the edge of fun, and then pulled Wilson's underwear off, watching as Wilson's cock twitched in excitement. House crawled up onto Wilson again, making sure to grab the lube, as he headed for Wilson's neck again.

"Fuck my neck House, just get to the damn point!" Wilson hissed as he felt House bite down on his sensitive skin.

Oop. Yup a hickey was going to form there.

House squirted the lube onto his fingers, and quickly inserted them. Wilson gasped loudly at the burning sensation in his ass, he cursed as he felt House teasing his entrance. He moaned in pleasure at the awareness of House's partner twitching in utter enjoyment next to his inner thigh. House pulled his fingers out, and then smothered his cock in lube. He took Wilson's thighs in his fingers, curling them into the soft flesh. "Ready?" he asked in a loud pant.

Wilson nodded quickly, feeling his chest rise and fall quickly as he looked down at House. House thrusted himself in, and bucked his hips as he entered. Wilson whimpered and yelped loudly as he felt House's erection pulsing inside him. "Dammit your tight…" House hissed. "Just makes it better for you and me." Wilson managed to let out in a low hiss. House hissed loudly when he felt Wilson spread his legs farther apart, and then wrap them around his backside. He felt Wilson's heels digging into his butt, pushing him deeper and deeper inside him.

House let go of Wilson's thighs, and in a random attempt to make him go even deeper… he scooped his hands under Wilson's arms, and then gripped down on his shoulders. He pulled him down, and Wilson let out a high shrill scream of excitement. "OHFUCK that is good…" he screamed as he curled his back in enjoyment. House hissed as he felt his balls being pressed up to Wilson's butt.

Wilson was whimpering loudly and begging for House to come inside him. House wanted to come so bad, but nothing was sending him over the edge. "Greg… please…" Wilson wined clenching hard around House's length. House sucked on his lower lip harshly as he bucked his hips trying to come. "Please…" Wilson begged as he clenched his hardest around House. House gasped and groaned loudly as he started to come into Wilson. "Oh god… Jamesss…" he growled as he bucked his hips madly as Wilson grinned and screeched with pleasure. "Ohyes… Greg... yes!" he started to come himself all over House's chest. He whimpered loudly when he felt House's tongue lash out onto his erect nipples, cleaning them of the warm cum.

House groaned loudly when he slid out of Wilson and rested himself beside him. Panting, he gasped when he felt Wilson's sticky arm curl around him. He grunted slightly when he met with Wilson's chest.

"Is this funny to you?" House asked slowly. Wilson shrugged. "I just thought that you'd want to snuggle is all." House groaned – annoyed now – and tried to pry himself free of Wilson's grip. "Ah ah ah. It's either snuggling, or bathtub time." Wilson tisked. House blushed pink and sighed.

"I'll meet you in the damn tub."

* * *

House sighed relieved when he slid into the hot bath water. He looked up over at Wilson who was standing with his hands on his hips with a frown. "What?" House asked annoyed with his eyebrows low. "Scoot forward. I want to be the man while you're pregnant." Wilson pouted. House rolled his eyes, as he didn't move a muscle. "Nuh-uh. I'm still the man here. You get in. I'm in back." He protested.

Wilson rose his brow, before a sly grin filled his face. "The baby is going to be sucking milk out of your swollen nipples, and you're saying you're the man?" House blushed at the statement, slightly glancing down at his swollen breast… things… He slowly pushed himself forward, and sighed. "Fine."

Wilson smiled, knowing he'd won the battle, and climbed into the tub. He let his legs brush up against House's as he wrapped his arms around him. House sighed as he leaned against Wilson's chest. He shuffled a bit in place to get comfortable against Wilson, but didn't find the right spot. "What's up?" Wilson asked slightly suspicious.

"It's that I'm normally in the back position ready to push you down onto your forearms and fuck you like a dog. Not used to being on the other side." House said madly shuffling more. Wilson sighed as he grabbed House's shoulders and shushed him. "Stop fidgeting, and just relax already. 'K?" he commanded quietly. House let out an angry huff of air out of his mouth, but agreed.

The two were quiet in each other's presence for about half-an-hour.

House had the thoughts of how painful letting the baby boy come out into the world was going to be. While Wilson was thinking about marriage. He wanted for House to propose to him so _bad_ that it was beginning to ache in his heart that he hadn't done so yet. Hell, they were having a kid, and still weren't married. He sighed sadly at the thought, and ran his fingers up and down House's arms lost in thought.

"What's wrong?" House asked slowly. "Hm?" Wilson asked, broken out of his trance. "Oh… nothing. Just thinking about some things is all."

Then the silence in the air grew again.

After a while, House felt Wilson's hands silently slide onto his growing baby bump. House sighed grabbing one of Wilson's hands in his own, holding it on the bump. "Are you finally accepting that you're pregg-o?" Wilson asked smiling slightly. House let out a heavy sigh before nodding slightly. "I suppose." He stated with a growl. "Oh come now. Just think, it's going to be a little baby boy that you're going to be able to raise and throw out into the world. Haven't you ever wanted a kid Greg?" Wilson blabbered on. As annoyed as he was, House had to respond with a hard flat out, 'No.'

He never liked children, all they were to him were little talking, eating, pooping dolls that you HAD to take care of, because you'd be committing a felony of child abuse if you didn't. That was the last thing he wanted, or needed. "But Greg… they're so adorable… how couldn't you not want a little baby of your own?" Wilson whispered in House's ear, calmly as he began to make his hands go in circles on House's belly. "They cry, eat, sleep and poop. Why yes, I've always wanted one." House growled obviously annoyed now.

Wilson frowned. "Does that mean you're not looking forward to our baby…?" Wilson slightly felt his heart have a growing crack in it. House held his breath on that answer. He wasn't CRAVING this baby, but he knew that Wilson was. "Of course I am." He said slowly, and quietly. Wilson gently rubbed House's arm and sighed. "It's fine if you don't Greg. I want you're honest opinion." House's blue eye darted down to his peculiar belly that Wilson's hands were resting on.

"I am." He said honestly. As much as he wanted to say that he wasn't, he couldn't really fight the little fact that he was looking forward to this little baby in him. He was looking forward to dropping him off at school, teaching him all about how great hookers, sluts, and strippers are… Wilson wouldn't believe him. "If you're just saying that-"

"I'm fucking serious!" House hissed, cutting in. Wilson sighed as he closed his eyes slowly, and then blinked them open again. "R-really…?" he asked quietly into House's ear. "I-I'm really looking forward to meeting this little baby." House said slowly and carefully. Wilson smiled wide at House finally accepting this whole ordeal. "Don't worry. We'll make it out of this mess." House nodded, letting his head rest back on Wilson's chest.


	12. Chapter 12

Wilson woke up. "Holy shit… earthquake. House…!" he mumbled, trying to turn to his lover. "Stop being so damn stupid you moron!" House hissed, as he stopped shaking Wilson who was beside him. Wilson groaned annoyed as he turned and cracked open his eye to look at the time. "House. It's 3 o'clock in the morning. What do you want?" Wilson stated flatly.

Then he gasped, his eyes bursting open, flipping over. "Ohmygod! Is it time? Do you feel any pain, do you want me to call Cuddy-"

"No you fucking idiot." House hissed again. "If he was coming, don't you think I'd be screaming in pain?" House asked, raising an eyebrow in the dark of the night. Wilson sighed of relief. "Then why…?"

"Can you go out and buy me some gummy bears?" House asked, now lying on his side facing Wilson. Wilson was bewildered at his plea. Of course he WOULDN'T go and buy something that he knew that both him, and House hated the taste of in the middle of the night. "You hate gummy bears." He growled as he laid back down again. "Yeah yeah I know. But get your tired ass up, and go buy me some anyways." House hissed, shaking Wilson again. Wilson moaned as he crawled out of bed. He officially hated cravings.

* * *

Cuddy pushed open the glass door, and sniffed the air. "House, why does you office smell like gummy crap?" she asked, clicking over to his desk with a file in her hand. House looked up from his video game. He was munching on a new bag of gummy worms, old bags strewn on his desk.

"Because, I've been eating them." House stated flatly, "and why does your chest look so open?"

Cuddy pursed her lips together, smirking lightly. "Oh right. Because you wear those really low scoop tops." House stated, going back to his video game. "Well I got a case for you Mr. Pregg-o." Cuddy stated, flipping the file down onto House's desk.

"I'm pregnant. I get maternity leave."

"Then why are you still here?"

"I'm waiting for Wilson."

"Why are you waiting in your office?"

"Because his office is small."

"And that bother's you why?"

"Because I hate small things."

"Since when?"

"Fine. I was waiting for an interesting case."

Cuddy smirked as she sat down on the opposite side of House's desk full of bags. She picked one up in her hands, and read it carefully. "Don't you hate anything gummy like?" she asked not looking up. "Yeah. But lately it just tastes really good." House stated, turning off his game when a sad dying sound occurred. He set it down beside the file. He grabbed a new bag of gummy bears, and ripped it open with his teeth. He fished out a handful of them, and shoved them in his mouth. "Cravings?" Cuddy asked throwing away the bag she was looking at, and then smirking up at House.

"Oh shut up you." House growled annoyed as he swallowed all the gummy in his mouth. Both looked over at the sound of the door opening. "Oh hey Cuddy." Wilson smiled as he entered the room. "I was just going to grab lunch with House." Cuddy smiled. "Well I was just about to leave." She offered standing up. "Lucas wants me home for lunch." Cuddy clicked out.

"Holy shit, you've eating that much junk food?" Wilson asked walking over to House's desk. "That can't possibly be good for little Luke." Wilson said, his eyebrows low. "Oh and now his name is Luke?" House asked, tossing the empty bag over his shoulder, munching on the current food in his mouth. "I thought we agreed that would be his name?" Wilson asked, his eyebrow raised. "What is he, Luke Skywalker?" House asked his own eyebrow raised.

Wilson pursed his lips together in a small smirk, his hands on his hips. "And his mother is Darth Vader." House chuckled. "I'm not really hungry. It'll be no point for me to come along and eat food that I don't need to eat." House stated, as he ripped open another bag, starting to read about his current case. "Well… I wanta just hang out with you." Wilson smiled. "Now get your crippled ass up, and come eat with me."

* * *

House grabbed some fries from Wilson's plate, stuffing them into his mouth. "See? I knew you were going to do that anyways." Wilson smirked as he bit into his hamburger. House munched on his fries, scanning around the hospital. "How come we aren't married?" he asked, turning his head back to Wilson. Wilson looked up, setting his hamburger down. She swallowed, and licked at his lips to get some crumbs away. "… Because… we never talked about going that far in our relationship…?" he offered, his eyes squinting in thought.

"I'm knocked up, and you say-"

"You're going to have a baby. You're not knocked up."

"Whatever." House rolled his eyes. "And you say that we never 'talked about going that far in our relationship'." Wilson sighed exasperatly as he grabbed some fries, holding them just out of his mouth. "Well. I don't know. Like I said, we never really talked about it." House nodded slightly, grabbing some of his own fries watching as Wilson chewed.

"You don't have to talk about getting married. The man gets down on his knee at a romantic time, and proposes." House went on his ramble. "And since I'm having harboring a baby, you're the man for right now."

Wilson nodded, sipping at his water. "We'll see what happens." He said quietly, going back to his food.

The two finished their lunch with a small peck on the lips, and went their separate ways. Both feeling awkward.

* * *

"Hope your hungry for some stir-fry." Wilson offered as he mixed the cooking food in the pan. House grunted from the couch, flipping threw the channels on their TV. "I'm not." Wilson smirked as he turned off the stove, and set the pan down. "Well that's because you've been snacking on gummy crap all day!" he exclaimed lightly pushing his grumpy love. "Now lighten up! We're having your favorite, and I will die if you don't eat some." Wilson stated happily as he went back to the kitchen.

House rolled his eyes as he set the remote down. He laid down on the couch, his head on the armrest. He closed his eyes, his face flinching in a light pain as his hands traveled to his baby bump. "Damn…" he sighed as he rolled his ankles in pain. It wasn't his ankles, but he was hoping to have this cramp like pain go away. "What's up?" Wilson asked, walking into the living room holding two plates. One for each of them. "Nothing." House heaved as he curled his fingers into fists on his stomach. "Greg… what hurts…?" Wilson asked, knowing it was a tad more serious than House expected it to be.

"Just cramps or something." House growled, the light pain bothering him, and his leg pain was growing slightly. "You might have a miscarry if your not careful." Wilson said as he set his plates down onto the table. House sighed of relief when it stopped. "I'm not going to miscarry you big baby." House growled as he sat up, feeling the baby kick more at the use of the word 'baby.'

"I looked it up, they're just Bramon kicks or something." House stated, grabbing his plate and fork.

"You're experiencing braxon kicks already?" Wilson asked, a small smile growing on his face. House stuffed his face full of the awesome tasting stir-fry. "God this is delicious!" he exclaimed as he started to inhale his food. Wilson beamed as he started to eat his own food. "It's your first real meal of the day." He stated, chewing, then swallowing. "I'd hope it's delicious compared to all that gummy crap you've been eating all day."

The two finished dinner. House did way faster than Wilson, but eventually they did both finish. Wilson smiled as House lay his head down onto his lap. House held his legs propped up on the armrest. He laid his hands on his belly, lightly running his fingers up and down the taut skin. They sat in the almost darkness. The room being lit by a few candles that Wilson had set around the room when he got the new furnishing.

"You are so gay." House sneered as he looked up at Wilson's smile. "Oh… but you know you love my utter gayness." Wilson said nobly. House snickered slightly as he smiled a little. "I like the name Luke." He said quietly, rubbing a little harder on his belly. Wilson smiled. "I thought of it when I saw you eating the gummy stuff." He stated quietly, messing with the small amount of hair on top of House's head. "And how did that remind you of the name exactly…?" House asked.

Wilson shrugged as he kept toying with House's hair. "It just came to me when I saw your mouth with worms sticking out of—" Wilson was cut off by a light moan coming from his lover. "Might telling me…?"

"Rub my belly, and you'll learn why." House offered, pulling his hands away. Wilson traced his fingers on the stretched skin lightly, and earned another light moan from House's mouth. "Feel good?" Wilson asked with a sly smirk. "Harder, and maybe we'll find out."


End file.
